


Kiss Chasey

by Hanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires, lived far past their time, have only each other left- but Traleen, always keen to play with fire, is about to discover the dangers of her fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Chasey

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for school two years ago, but I love it and wanted to put it up here. Also, after I showed my early drafts to my teacher, she forbade anyone else in my class to write about vampires hehe. Didn't make me stop though :D It was also about 2000 words too long for her lol, but she didn't set an upper word limit- so its all her fault :D
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!

**Kiss Chasey**

The dark alley was claustrophobia inducing. If you were claustrophobic, he thought as he looked around by the tiny light afforded by his cigarette lighter. Though, if he stayed here any longer he might just become claustrophobic. Jagged shadows seemed to jump about as he moved, and only the sounds of his footsteps above the quiet snoring of sleeping hobos could be heard.

A breeze blew through and ruffled his hair. He shivered, drawing his jacket around him. How often did the breeze blow in here? He wished it hadn’t. It had brought a foul smell with it, the smell of the nearby dump. He wrinkled his nose as he lit a cigarette, the red end of the glowing butt standing out in the darkness.

“Got one for me?” a slurred voice asked. He turned to see a gaunt shape approaching, its breath rasping. One of the hobos had woken and was shuffling towards him. The sounds of his drunken footsteps ground against the rough pavement. He shook his head.

“No,” he replied shortly.

“S’pity,” the hobo mumbled going back to his pile of cardboard boxes beside a dumpster. An unpleasant scent wafted from it, one he didn’t want to think about. He moved on, towards the mouth of the alley, towards home.

“Ah, there you are,” a crisp, sharp voice said. _She was here. He hadn’t been stood up._ He made to turn but the voice spoke before he could.

“Don’t turn around.” The voice was female and icy cold. He nodded; sure she could see him for some reason. She sent chills down his spine. It seemed that she was casting an aura that he could feel, one that froze him to his core.

“Why not?” he asked, clearly puzzled. “Didn’t I come here to see you?” the way he said _see you_ made it painfully obvious exactly how he meant. The voice chuckled and he heard her scraping her nails together and talking quietly to herself. Then she spoke again.

“Please do turn around,” she said, wickedly. He did.

She was gorgeous. He felt his mouth drop open as he moved as if in a daze towards her. She smiled seductively and pushed him to the ground by the shoulders, and willingly he accepted it.

She kissed him, biting on his lip as she did so and drawing out tiny flecks of blood as she drew her long sharp nails down his back. He arched it against her.

She opened her mouth, exposing long, wicked canines. Bending over him, she sank them into his neck. He moaned with pleasure as she drained him, too far gone with the feeling to care that a vampire was killing him, and she was sighing with pleasure as she did so. His rich blood dripped down her chin.

The mysterious woman then left without a backwards glance. The hobo who had asked for a cigarette shrank against the wall as she did then crawled towards him, retrieving the money and a full pack of cigarettes, as well as his lighter.

XX

“Its 4:30,” a voice said as the cold woman entered the underground room.

“This is significant... why, exactly?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to him and quirked her lips, waiting for an answer.

“You know you can’t survive in the sun!” he exploded. “What are you doing, playing kiss chasey with it? Don’t tell me you _are_ playing kiss chasey with the sun,” he said, suddenly paler.

“Oh, I am,” she assured him, a wicked smile on her lips. “Always bolt at the last minute, Draelan. Makes life... fun.”

“Fun? What do you call _fun_ , exactly?” Draelan was irate, concern and anger warring in his eyes.

“Whatever brings me excitement,” she said, with a smile that sent chills down his spine. She would give up her life for her ‘excitement’ he just knew it. They were silent for a minute, before he sighed and gave up.

“So, how was the world above?” he asked.

”The young man I met up with was very tasty, if his blood not pure,” she said, his blood gleaming on her fangs. “How go things in the den, Draelan?” Draelan stepped beside her as she walked, her light, elegant steps easily outpacing his.

“There were no problems in your absence, Traleen.” Traleen laughed softly, turning to Draelan. Her slanted green eyes sought out his brown ones.

“How is that we look so different, yet are from the same place and time, Draelan?” she asked, with a warm smile. His flat, ruddy face split into a wide grin and a rough chuckle emerged, so different from her slim face with its high cheekbones and laugh.

“Different classes, Traleen my darlin’, different classes,” he drawled, grinning cheerfully.

“Classless you mean, you peasant,” she retorted. “Nobility bred differently to your kind. We stepped on you like the dust you are, you freak.”

Draelan looked around, listening to the scratching of rats and dripping of filthy water.

“For as long as we’ve lived here, I still can’t get over the fact this place is a sewer.” Traleen rolled her eyes.

“Draelan, you never fail to amaze me,” she said, smirking faintly. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak when a pack of rats scurried across his path. He leapt into the air and cracked his head on the ceiling.

Traleen was doubled over, gasping for breath as she laughed. Draelan shot her a dirty look as he picked himself up from the floor, mumbling something that sounded rude in another language.

“Why do you need to breathe anyway?” he asked her. She looked surprised, stopping laughing, which was most likely his intention from the beginning.

“Habi... hey, no fair!” she fished one of the rats from a corner and bit into it. She spat out a bit of blood stained fur and coughed.

“Hate the fur,” she grumbled, making a face. Biting the tiny neck, she drained the rat in seconds, discarding the carcass. Draelan smirked.

“Gee, why don’t you just go for the neck then? Or are you too ‘human’ for that, Traleen?” She never got a chance to answer. He kicked a hole in the wall and a spurt of water that was usually kept in high pressure spurted out, sending him flying into another wall and falling into the next chamber.

He picked himself up and spat out the foul smelling liquid in disgust, sending bits of concrete flying everywhere before he sloshed through the… he hesitated to call it water; sending ripples out from where he walked.

“That was... impressive,” Traleen said, smirking. She crossed her slim arms across her chest, leaning casually against the wall. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“I hate it when you say that,” Draelan scowled, keeping well clear of the wall as he crushed a rat in his hand. The sound of cracking bones echoed around the cavernous walls and blood dripped down his wrist.

“Well, you aren’t going to waste it,” Traleen said, raising an eyebrow. “Or will I have to steal it?” Wiping a finger across his wrist, she slowly and delicately licked all the blood off. He looked hungry.

“Even when its blood you drink like the noble you are,” he said dismissively. He looked at the thin, watery blood that was currently wasting on the floor. Then he grabbed a rat and hungrily drained it.

“And you still drink like a peasant,” she said, with a laugh. “Like the classless nameless savage you are.”

“Oh, let’s go,” he said. “The den waits.”

XX

The den was cosy, for a vampire. Dark curtains covered the walls and strange patterns were painted all over it. In the middle of the floor there were two coffins. One was very plain with a simple black cloth covering it, while the other had rich red velvet and was heavily carved. Cats, dogs, mice and even a few monkeys were scattered around the room. Draelan perched on the side of the carved one.

“Get off my coffin,” Traleen said, flicking her long fingers. Rings adorned nearly all of them, some plain, some rich, others simple silver bands. All were centuries old.

“Stop acting all noble. Your bloodline died out hundreds of years ago.” Needleless to say, Draelan moved to sit on his own coffin.

“I’ve no blood to speak of,” she said and smirked, sitting as if riding side saddle on her coffin. Then she slipped on the velvet.

She fell heavily in the coffin at an odd angle, which would have surely killed any mortal. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, and both her legs were bent at the knees- the wrong way.

Grumbling, she snapped both her legs straight again and then her arm, with an audible crack for all three limbs. Draelan stopped laughing long enough to gasp out,

“I suppose if you were human that would have hurt,”

“Yes, I suppose,” Traleen said, grinning. “Give me a cat.” Draelan picked up a kitten and handed it to her. She bit into its neck and drained it slowly. The little creature struggled and meowed piteously but fell silent. She cradled its body in her arms.

“Sorry, baby,” she whispered. Draelan raised an eyebrow as he watched her lie the small body gently down beside her coffin.

“If you love cats so much, why do you drain them?” he asked. “Every time you drain them you look like you want to cry.” She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

“How can you not admire them? All things must eat to live, and they are hunters as we are. We have to respect them. We are living, though not in the strictest sense.” She looked almost reverently at the small creature as she stoked its head.

“All must eat to live.”

XX

“Traleen, come home early.” Draelan said as she prepared to leave the den. “I mean it. You’re staying out too late. 3:30 is pushing the boundaries, and 4:30 is ridiculous.”

“I have plenty of time, Draelan. The sun rises at 6 am, and I always leave time. You know I love to test myself. Dance, as it is, with the sun. I am a tease, as you well know. The ultimate tease...” she leaned forwards and kissed him softly. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Traleen, I don’t know how I’d go on without you,” he said, bluntly. “You know all about the world above, and I don’t know anything. I need you to survive.”

“To get power, you mean,” Traleen laughed softly as she pecked him on the cheek. “So you can play World of Warcraft all day.”

“Traleen, I mean it.” His chocolate brown eyes were concerned. “Please, Traleen, come home early. Bow out of the dance.”

“Oh, Draelan, you know I can’t give up.” She leaned forwards and rested her cheek against his. “I promise I’ll be safe, my heart.” Draelan sighed.

“Keep that promise, my love,” he said. “Keep that promise.”

XX

Traleen left the den that night. Emerging in the street through the manhole in the middle of the road, Traleen looked around. “Blue door. Two streets down.” A hobo was sleeping in the nearby dumpster, the shuffling sounds of his breathing very clear to her. A full moon was in the sky illuminating the darkness. Not that she needed it to see the trash strewn across the ground or the rats scurrying across the way.

She laughed softly. If they were in the countryside, she might have worried about werewolves. But she’d outmatch them here for sure. Werewolves relied on open space to ambush their prey while vampires thrived in the darkness and cramped streets. Neither side had clashed over territory for this reason.

Tonight she would stay out late. She liked to think she was dancing with the sun, teasing it but never providing what she promised. Her promise to Draelan weighed heavily on her mind. What would he do if she stayed out too late?

He would survive, she thought. He could live underground on the cats and rats forever, even though he preferred dogs to cats. Something she could not for the life of her understand. Dogs were so... bland. They eagerly accepted the cuddles she provided before draining, and barely complained. Cats fought back. They were noble creatures.

Crossing the street, she soon found the door in question. The paint was chipped, fading, but clearly blue. The handle was rusted, the silver paint long worn off. Its hinges were in ratty conditions.

She knocked. A young man opened it, with sky blue eyes and lanky blonde hair. His hair was tamed back into a rough ponytail, and he was very pale. Excitement blazed in his eyes to see her.

“It’s been too long,” he said. “Come in, come in.” Opening the door all the way, she glided in.

The small hall was shabby, wallpaper peeling off the walls and dust an inch thick covered the floor, muffling their footsteps as they walked. It was patterned with roses, their vines twirling and overlapping. It was actually rather pretty. The hall smelled strongly of mothballs and something dead.

Turning off he revealed a bedroom. It was similarly wallpapered, but clean. The bed was made neatly. It was a queen bed she noticed, with a crimson doona. They entered and sat on it.

He looked at her as he removed his shirt with an eager smile. She silently acknowledged with a nod and leaned in, pushing his head to one side. Opening her mouth, she kissed his neck as she toyed with his hair. Then she bit, slowly, and started to drain.

XX

He was dead long before morning.

Lying on the bed, his face revealed his last ecstasy. What would someone make of him if they came and found him, Traleen wondered. That he had been with a girl, and high, no doubt. He had been both.

He always became high when she drank from him. She supposed if she didn’t want to kill, it could be very pleasurable. He certainly proved that. She stroked his hair and spoke to him.

“You were too eager, my friend,” she said, softly, regrettably. “Now I’ll need to find another.”

XX

Draelan paced, worried. The sun was rising in half an hour. She was breaking her promise. Probably with a human, he thought bitterly. She enjoyed human blood. And she’d always insisted that he was never the same. He had no pulse to send racing, no blood flowing in his veins to warm her throat, to strengthen her. He knew it was just an excuse to have her fun. Whether or not he could stop her was an entirely different story.

He checked his watch. 5:30. Hurry, Traleen, he willed her. Hurry, my heart.

XX

Traleen cursed when she saw how close the sun was. The pink sunrise was almost poking its head over the horizon. She bared her teeth at it.

Hurrying across to the manhole, she ducked behind a dumpster as several people crossed her path. “Hurry up,” she muttered. “Hurry up, you idiots.”

It seemed to take forever. They were talking and laughing, obviously drunk and most high. One of them stumbled on the manhole, and the others giggled, helping her up. Her long blonde hair hung over her face and she fumbled as she attempted to brush it away. A boy brushed it behind her ear and kissed her. She giggled and blushed.

Traleen wanted to scream at them. Finally after several minutes of kissing- there seemed to be several couples amongst them- they were out of sight. The sun was already poking its golden rays out behind the clouds. She was too far away. She wasn’t going to make it in time.

The poor girl she had seduced wasn’t worth dying for. The brief moment of pleasure she had gained from her warm, rich blood- richer than most- wasn’t anything like having Draelan. He could match her.

She gritted her teeth and ground her fangs across her row of bottom teeth. She needed to get in that manhole before the sun, which was steadily creeping up behind her, reached her.

XX

Draelan paced near the manhole, breath coming fast. She wasn’t going to make it. She was late, far too late. He couldn’t exactly blame her. He had heard the stupid humans above the manhole. But she should have kept a better eye on the time. She knew she had a time limit, and that she had made a promise. No doubt she’d found someone else. One human never lasted so long. Why oh why had she taunted the sun so? He had the horrible, sinking gut feeling that she wasn’t going to make it. That today she’d pushed it too far and wasn’t going to get a second chance.

He felt his heart break at the thought. They might have been born worlds apart but now they were the only reminders of their time for each other, the only ones who could truly understand each other. He’d be so lonely without Traleen.

XX

Traleen bolted to the manhole, racing the sun. The dance wasn’t supposed to get this fast. She was supposed to end it before this. She was supposed to control everything, as she always had. This was supposed to be _her_ show, not anyone else’s. The world was _her_ oyster.

Curse you, girl. Curse your wonderful rich blood. It just means I’ll die all the more painfully. I’m a vampire. I’m supposed to live forever. That was what I had been promised. Several hundred years wasn’t forever.

But apparently nothing can defeat death. In the end, he always wins.

XX

The last thing Draelan heard was her blood curdling scream.


End file.
